stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Mandulis
In Nubian mythology, Mandulis is the autochthonous version of the Egyptian God Horus. One of the minor underlords at the service of the late Ra. History Generated by Queen Goa'uld Isis when she was in the service of the Supreme System Lord Ra, she reached maturity along with her brothers Apedemak, Amenesemi, Arensnuphis, Aqen, and Dedwen, later being chosen for a human guest. Together with his brothers, he headed for an area of the planet south of Egypt at that time under the control of the same Ra, founding his own kingdom in the area today called Khalabsha. But his reign soon entered the eye of the storm. After expanding the territory to the current Aswan, he was defeated by another underlord of the same Ra and during this war almost all the brothers of Mandulis were killed in combat. Forced to abandon the Earth, Mandulis found refuge on a planet unknown to the goa'uld, where slowly the goa'uld could shape his kingdom, drawing slaves from planets belonging to other minor goa'uld. But even in this situation, Mandulis was discovered and brought into chains in the presence of the Supreme System Lord, from which he was imprisoned in a stasis canopy guarded on the planet Bantai. Stargate Renaissance Remained imprisoned for millennia in a canon of stasis on the planet Bantai, he was accidentally freed by a priestess Jaffa in the service of Sopdet. The latter temporarily became his guest until Mandulis himself found a guest who best represented his aesthetic ideals. With his new appearance of a boy of about thirty years, Mandulis, stole a tel'tak from one of the hangar of the main city of the planet and headed for what was once the territory controlled by Ba'al. After taking a minor planet under his control and attracting some jaffas once loyal to Ba'al himself, Mandulis waited until the balances within the new System Lords settled. To avoid reprisals, he hastened to send gifts to emperor goa'uld Anubis, hoping to consolidate his power. but the latter completely disinterested, he paid no attention to the wretched sovereign goa'uld. Following the Tau'rì unit known as SG-1, he arrived on his planet, raising the slave population and forcing Mandulis to leave the planet for avoid lynching. After vowing revenge, Mandulis disappeared through the stargate. no more contacts with this goa'uld have been made. On an unspecified date but most likely in the autumn of 2015, Mandulis reappeared at the Court of System Lord Khnum where he agreed to control the planet Narmouthis as a nomarch under the orders of System Lord himself. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Personality Mandulis has several traits that are quite atypical for Goa'uld; for one, he cares little about the showman or the military conquest. Instead, his preferred means of gaining personal power are patience, negotiation, and having the right covenants. At the beginning of his career, he would willingly allow his brothers to claim all the glory in their battles, while quietly collecting the booty. Category:Goa'uld Category:Warlords Category:Khnum Underlords